gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Taikage
RIbbons Almark - Intervention At Eclipse I just noticed the edits, and decided to put a discussion here. About Ribbons sending Mr. Bushido, while not confirmed, was hinted out by Regene. Now, I know it's just a speculation on his part, but the dialogues in 00 seemed to be straightforward when you looked at it. So with Regene hinting about that, then not being confirmed or disconfirmed, lead me to believe that Ribbons actually dispatched Mr. Bushido. About Nena not being employed, I watched the dubbed and she admitted on screen she worked with Innovators that time. Now those in japanese language might have the other way around, but I'm not sure. Is that the case here? I hope you shed light onto this. Bronx01 00:56, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Need to Bring Back Weapons Descriptions I'm not a fan of multi layered pages of redundant info either,but I think we need to bring the weapons section back.Not all weapons are the same you know,they all have their unique individual characteristics,it doesnt have to be long winded or complex,just enough to describe the weapon in general and special characteristics on it. I'm not just talking about 00 Raiser,I'm talking about all AD articles that had the weapons section totally removed. If you want an example,take the GN-X Beam Rifle.Did you know that the Long Barrel adds range to the weapon itself but reduces the rate of fire?a bit of a long range non sniping rifle.I click on the long range rifle section and it just leads me to the GN Rifle section of the series,which tells me little about this uniqe feature that aonly available to the Original GN-X Rifle. What about the Ahead Rifle extension?It doesnt increase the range,this one actually increases the power and it adds some Condensers on the side as well.Dont forget the GN-Sword II,where is the info on its beam rifle abilities,i>has a few different shots availale to it,or its larger than average beam saber size from the weapon.These are just some of the info that I founfd to be well....missing and its sad because some of these features arent just regular features that applies to all,and linkin them to the listed weapons page does not do them justice whatsoever,hell the GN Sword section in the AD weapons section is empty!!!So literally I think the site have 0 to little info on GN Sword series now. All of these info.......lost and blank,nowhere to be found.I know you're not related to this issue,but I'm simply bringing it up to you,because this trend concerns me.-SonicSP 11:12, February 8, 2010 (UTC) :If you please review the discussion page for Shared Weapons, I explore the idea of features specific to a particular weapon being incorporated into the Technology and Characteristics segments. :Using the example of the GN-X and its beam rifle, I would propose the following solution: ::Replace the link under Optional Equipment with simple text. ::Then add a passage to the effect of :::...Gundam Throne series; the overall tech was based on reversed engineered CB GN-tech. The GN-X is the first production mobile suit sporting beam weapons a pair of GN Beam Sabers and a GN Beam Machine Gun. The GN Beam Machine Gun sacrifices accuracy at range in favor of rate of fire, however ground crews can attach a longer barrel which reduces the rate of fire but increases accuracy at range. This upgrade by no means gives a GN-X sniping capabilities but does allow the pilot reach out and touch the enemy. ::::The GN-X series intented mission was that of a highly manuverable, high speed combatant. :This was what I was what I always intended. --Nkuzmik 15:16, February 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::That's certainly better than nothing.Personally,I do wish the description is a bit more specialised in a section.As in long barrel mention for example under the GN-X rifle section in under the actual "Beam Rifle". :::::But now,that we have indeed gotten a good transcript of alot of the intruction manuals,I guess we can mention more specialised things about them.Of course,in my opinion most of the CB Gundam's weaponry fall under this category, :::::Of course,if something really is just plain,most probably something from the sidestories,we can always just stick with a line like An ordinary beam rifle with a link to the weapons page. :::::Oh and I know the GN-X dont have the sniping ability but I guess I am sort of comparing the upgrade that of a sniper rifle,specifically the sniper rifle II which fires it long range mode with the barrel attached,just a small comparison like thing.They are far different from each other in ability-SonicSP 16:45, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Episodes Meh. User_talk:CrusaderRedG21#Episodes. We got some cleaning to do. Simant 19:44, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Preemptive (Allelujah's page) I searched before (while back) what it meant, and it says to attack before the enemies' anticipated attack (Of course, I'm just para-phrasing). And with that I wouldn't think what A-Laws did at Langrage 3 is preemptive in nature. It's more of purely suprised attack than preemptive. Look it back if you want. Bronx01 21:56, February 24, 2010 (UTC) preemptive strike - to gain the advantage of initiative and to harm the enemy at a moment of minimal protection, for instance while vulnerable during transport or mobilization. Perhaps we have different definitions, but preemptive war have always been about hitting the other person before they can properly respond, this was textbook definition to me. Wasabi It's more like 'before they can do harm' than 'before they can respond'. Preemptive strike is given to an attack that prevent an imminent attack form the enemy. The enemy should have hold some threat that the other team wants to stop. Simply being a threat in general, broader sense of view, doesn't make an attack against an enemy preemptive; it needs to be specific. In this case, A-Laws were just doing some mop up operation. They didn't attack Celestial Being because they received an info CB would do something around that time. Bronx01 14:12, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Redesign Check my proposed redesing for the Main Page and provide me with some feedback. Marcos Taracena 04:10, February 27, 2010 (UTC) I think it's just fine, no objections. A definite improvement over the previous design. Wasabi 07:52, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Imaging Program for the 3D Models of Gundam 00 Hi, taikage i dunno who to ask so i guess i'll ask you but do you know what program is being used to generate the 3D models of the Gundam 00 gundams that are used on this wiki?TallgeeseIII 05:35, March 5, 2010 (UTC) I personally don't know, but i got the pics from a Japanese CG artist. Take a look yourself http://zefaiblog.blog4.fc2.com/ Wasabi 07:53, March 5, 2010 (UTC)